How Could An Angel Break My Heart?
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: Well...Songfic. Tamaki X Haruhi with a little of Tamaki X Eclair. Haruhi just found out that the love of her life two-timed her. What happened to our precious little crossdresser?


_I heard he sang a lullaby  
__I heard he sang it from his heart  
__When I found out thought I would die  
__Because that lullaby was mine_

I was content that I found a get discount in the store. I couldn't wait to cook something for my boyfriend. I was so giddy and happy, wanting to be in his arms. As I pass a house, something caught my ear. A piano, something that I enjoy especially when he plays it. The music piece was awfully familiar…

I curiously peeked inside only to hide again with tears in my eyes. It was him playing, the one I love so much. A girl was sitting next to him. Her long light brown hair faced me. I thought about my shoulder-length brunette hair. _'My hair doesn't even match hers…'_

Then, I heard him singing with his angelic voice. My eyes widened when I heard the song. It was my lullaby…the one he wrote for our one-year anniversary. Tears started to flow down my face as I listened to him sing.

"_**Happy One-Year Anniversary, Haruhi…"**_

"_**No other girl could steal my heart from you…"**_

"_**Do you want to go to the park?"**_

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
__He gently kissed her cherry lips  
__I found that so hard to believe  
__Because his kiss belonged to me_

I peeked inside again just to see them kiss as he plays. I dropped all my things as I ran towards the place I called my home since my father died. _'That was supposed to be me. That was supposed to be my kiss…'_ The huge mansion appeared as I ran towards it.

"_**Let's go Haruhi. You can stay at my house from now on."**_

"_**Do you love me, Haruhi?"**_

"_**You look so cute in that swimsuit!"**_

_How could an angel break my heart?  
__Why didn't he catch my falling star?  
__I wish I didn't wish so hard  
__Maybe I wished our love apart  
__How could an angel break my heart?_

I ran towards my room and slammed it close. My tears continued to flow as I cried in my pillow. His scent was on it. The one I loved to smell every night before I go to sleep. His angelic smile was plastered in my mind. That goofy grin on his face was the one I fell in love with. His deep indigo eyes hypnotized me the first time we met. _'Why? Why?'_ I thought. _'Did I do something that upset you? Was it because I'm a commoner?'_

"_**Haruhi! Come look at the cute little bunnies!"**_

"_**Will you go out with me, Haruhi?"**_

"_**I promise to protect you no matter what happens."**_

_I heard her face was white as rain  
__Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
__He keeps her picture in a frame  
__And when he sleeps he calls her name_

My thoughts were severely cut to an end when I heard his door close next to me. _'He must be home…'_ I dried my tears as I sneak out of my room and listen behind his door. "…my dear lady, your face haunts my thoughts. Soft as a rose, white as the rain, it reminds me of the beautiful spring…" My eyes started to water again as I continued to listen to him. "…we will meet again, my sweet Éclair. Soon my sweet." Why? Why does he use the same exact lines? Ones I loved to hear continuously.

The lights flicked off as I heard his bed creak. A few minutes later, his snoring could be heard and it was my chance to see who this Éclair girl was. I opened the door wide enough so I could sneak in. I remembered that he keeps a night light on (even though he's 21). I sneaked in and looked around his room. Next to his bed was a picture frame. I silently crawled towards it and squint my eyes. It was him and that Éclair girl. Her bright blue eyes were filled with happiness as her smile was wide enough to reach her eyes. She was more of a girl than I was but he never did care what I wore. He told me if I was comfortable, then he was happy enough for the both of us. I froze when the bed creaked and his calming face faced me. He started to mumble something, something I shouldn't have heard. "Éclair…" I carefully got out and ran to my room.

"_**Look Haruhi. Whenever I'm alone, I'll just look at your picture and think that you're here next to me."**_

"_**Father loves his daughter very much!" **_

"_**Are you hurt? I was worried!" **_

_I wonder if she makes him smile  
__The way he used to smile at me  
__I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
__Because his laugh belongs to me_

When I closed my eyes, I thought about his goofy grin. Does he give her the same exact grin he gives me? What does she do to make him grin like that? I imagined his melodic laugh. The laugh that made me melt where I was standing. I hope she doesn't make him laugh. That the only thing I would own. The only thing that would remind me of him.

"_**That cloud looks like a flower, doesn't it?"**_

"_**How did you like the piano recital?"**_

"_**I guess it was idiotic of me."**_

_How could an angel break my heart?  
__Why didn't he catch my falling star?  
__I wish I didn't wish so hard  
__Maybe I wish our love apart  
__How could an angel break my heart?_

I remembered the day we had prom. I was unhappy since the twins played Barbie on me but when I heard his compliments, I smiled and enjoyed the rest of the night. When my father died, he was the one that gave me comfort, the one that gave me the strength to move on. He was the missing piece of my heart and now, he broke it to pieces.

"_**Don't worry. I bet your father would be happy if you don't dwell in the past."**_

"_**Your smile always makes my day."**_

"_**Wah! I'm sorry Haruhi! I'll give you my bear pencil for good luck!"**_

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
__I'm trying to understand  
__Please help me_

I felt like I was gonna die. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even cough. I continued to cry as he continued to sleep, dreaming of him and that girl together forever. My life crashed down in front of my eyes. I just couldn't understand why he would leave so quick. Does he still love me? Is it because he thinks I'm boring?

"_**Don't cry…You know that I hate it when you cry."**_

"_**When you first arrived at Ouran, my life became so much fun. I couldn't think of things to do with you and the club."**_

"_**Our first kiss and it was interrupted by my father…how embarrassing…"**_

_How could an angel break my heart?  
__Why didn't he catch my falling star?  
__I wish I didn't wish so hard  
__Maybe I wished our love apart_

When we first had our first date, I remembered it was a meteor shower. We gazed at it with amazement in our eyes. "Let's make a wish." He said. I smiled and closed my eyes. _'I wish that I could be with you, forever…'_

My wish wasn't granted and I never did find out what was your wish. Did you wish that we would never be together? Or did you wish that you could find a better girl, a girl with more girl features other than my small chest and boy-like look? As I cried myself to sleep, an angel appeared in my thoughts. The same angel that I first saw in him. The one I fell completely in love with. It smiled sadly as it disappeared, forever…

_How could an angel break my heart?_

"How could you break my heart…Suou Tamaki…"

"_**I will continue to love you until I could no longer breathe."**_

"_**I'm sorry Haruhi…Please forgive me…"**_

* * *

Ok...well, I recently heard the song "How Could An Angel Break My Heart" by Kenny G. (pianist) feat Toni Braxton as the singer... My dad was playing it during a car ride so...it's that old people. I kinda like the classics, a few selected. XD

When I heard it, I immediately thought about Episode 26. Hm...Well, it might be sappy and Haruhi's very OC-ish but...no really, she's very OC-ish...TT I think she was a Mary-Sue...NO!! WHY?!

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME PEOPLE!! TT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AND OURAN!! If I did own Ouran, Haruhi would rebel alot and Hikaru would be as nice as Kaoru. **


End file.
